yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
FIFA
FIFA, also known as FIFA Football or FIFA Soccer, is a series of association football video games or football simulator, released annually by Electronic Arts under the EA Sports label. Football video games such as Sensible Soccer, Kick Off and Match Day had been developed since the late 1980s and already competitive in the games market when EA Sports announced a football game as the next addition to their EA Sports label. Games *1993: FIFA International Soccer PC, DOS, Amiga, Sega CD, 3DO, SNES, Mega Drive/Genesis, Master System, Sega Game Gear, Game Boy *1994: FIFA Soccer 95 Mega Drive, Genesis *1995: FIFA Soccer 96 DOS/Windows, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Sega 32X, SNES, Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Game Boy *1996: FIFA 97 DOS/Windows, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Mega Drive/Genesis, SNES, Game Boy *1997: FIFA 98: Road to World Cup Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn, SNES, Mega Drive/Genesis, Game Boy *1998: FIFA 99 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Mega Drive/Genesis *1999: FIFA 2000 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, Game Boy Color *2000: FIFA 2001 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation *2001: FIFA Football 2002 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, GameCube, PlayStation *2002: FIFA Football 2003 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, Mobile phone *2003: FIFA Football 2004 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, Mobile phone, Nokia N-Gage *2004: FIFA Football 2005 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation, PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance, Mobile phone, Nokia N-Gage, Gizmondo *2005: FIFA 06 Microsoft Windows, GameCube, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 *2006: FIFA 07 Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, Java ME *2007: FIFA 08 Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Java ME *2008: FIFA 09 Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Java ME *2009: FIFA 10 Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Java ME, iOS, Android *2010: FIFA 11 Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Java ME, iOS, Blackberry OS *2011: FIFA 12 Microsoft Windows, OS X, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Java ME, iOS, Blackberry OS *2012: FIFA 13 Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Java ME, iOS, Windows Phone, Android, Blackberry OS *2013: FIFA 14 Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable, Windows Phone, Java ME, iOS, Android *2014: FIFA 15 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Windows 8.1, Windows Phone 8.1, Xbox 360, Xbox One, iOS, Android *2015: FIFA 16 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, iOS, Android *2016: FIFA 17 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One *2017: FIFA Mobile Android, iOS, Windows 10 Mobile *2017: FIFA 18 Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 Other games Electronic Arts also purchased the FIFA World Cup purchases in 2006, 2010 and 2014. The 2014 one consists of PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and had all the 203 qualified teams. The 2010 one consists of PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, iOS and Java ME where it had 199 qualified teams. The 2006 one consists of 127 teams and is for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Java Platform, Micro Edition, as well as the mobile phone.